


【贺红】外骚内冷

by Joey_KAFKA



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_KAFKA/pseuds/Joey_KAFKA
Summary: ATTENTION*贺总女装伪娘注意*毛毛伪花花公子设定*ooc前面有一点点严重……*x器官描写直白预警*巨多巨多私设*各种羞耻play*夜店内容都是瞎编的本人没有去过*早期的四轮幼儿学习车





	【贺红】外骚内冷

　　

　　各色灯光交替闪烁的夜店里，一群人嬉嬉笑笑地窝在角落里。

　　夜店内四处穿梭着身穿兔女郎、女仆装的服务生，招展了今晚的派对主题。

　　“喂！莫兄弟，我们家老大可是第一次来这种地方，”瘦猴窜上来，一把勾过莫关山的脖颈，笑得阴险又狡猾，“你这个主人，可要尽职引导引导客人呐。”

　　莫关山勉强笑着应承下来，心里却开始暗暗后悔竟然这么轻易就上了贼船。

　　为什么要逞强假装自己是风月老手呢？明明对面坐着的蛇立看上去就比他社会比他老道啊！他自己才是真的第一次来这种地方啊！

　　但是腹诽归腹诽，表面上还是得装得像一点。

　　莫关山在沙发上伸展开四肢，学着港片里老大泡夜店的样子，觉得自己就差一根烟就可以以假乱真了。

　　这时一位服务生端着酒水朝这边走来，她身量清瘦高挑，女仆裙下一双长腿惹人注目，只是……上半身看上去有一丝说不出的怪异。

　　不过内心紧张的莫关山并没有怎么注意到。

　　“您要的酒水。”声线清冷有种偏中性的味道，好看的手将酒水依次放在桌上，“还需要什么可以再叫我。”

　　美人走时瞥了一眼莫关山，他这才注意到这人的眉眼相当漂亮，下半脸却被一副口罩所遮挡。

　　“哎呀人挺漂亮嘛，干嘛要带个口罩？”瘦猴喝了一口酒，忍不住地调笑起来。

　　“咳咳，”莫关山清了清嗓子缓解紧张，接着开始混合着前一个小时才在知乎上查到的信息胡诌，“这杯兰采富士急是这儿最出名的酒，你们可要好好尝尝。”

　　“哈哈哈！兄弟来这儿装什么正经？”瘦猴一把拍在莫关山背上，后者差点没忍住咳出声来，“谁是来喝酒的啊？你不如跟咱聊聊美女吧？”

　　“刚刚那个不错啊，”坐在对面很久没有说话的蛇立忽然开口了，“莫关山，聊聊？”

　　该来的总会来的，莫关山一咬牙，豁出去了！

　　“啊，”莫关山故作寡淡地往不远处口罩美女站的地方看了一眼，开始信口雌黄，“这种高挑清冷型的，看似很难勾搭，其实内心无比饥渴，所谓外冷内骚。只要你主动一点，温柔一点，她们就受不了了……”

　　“口说无凭，要不要你去实操一个给哥几个看看？”蛇立咬了咬嘴里的牙签，说道。

　　“……这不好吧，”莫关山可怜的小心脏又开始无助地弹跳，“我最近吃素呢，人家姑娘当真就不好了。”

　　“怕什么？”蛇立嘴角勾起来，“最后能不能上垒，还不是得看你这只老狼的意思？”

　　一桌人发出了油腻的笑声。

　　莫关山无法，在心里给蛇立记了一笔，硬着头皮上去。

　　“呃，嗨！美女。”天知道极其不擅长跟女人讲话的莫关山费了多大劲才说出这句话。

　　口罩美人回过头来看着他，淡漠的眼睛里带着一丝询问。

　　莫关山看着那双化了眼妆而有种妖孽感觉的眼睛，仿佛喉头梗住一般说不出话来。

　　“你你你有手机号码吗？”

　　美人看了他几秒，轻轻点了点头，眼睛里有一丝难以察觉的无奈。

　　莫关山更慌了，美人只是说有但是压根没打算给他啊！到底要怎么办才能不那么丢脸地回去呢？！

　　“哈……哈！”莫关山干笑着回头看看，一桌人都目光灼灼地看向这边，忽然心生一计。

　　他凑到美人耳边，没头没脑地说了一句：“晚上等你。”手同时绕到她身后拍了一下她的屁股。

　　鬼知道谁给他的胆子。

　　莫关山撩完就跑，迅速回到卡座，给大家一个“知道我的厉害了吧”的眼神，其实已经害怕到手心出汗了。

　　操！

　　这么憋倔的事情老子再也不干第二次了！

　　瘦猴一脸贼笑地凑上来，道：“刚刚有个姐姐过来了，说那边那个是最近新来的，一直冷冰冰的，你可是第一个跟她说上话的，可以啊……”

　　“是吗。”莫关山拿起酒喝了几口压下紧张，心说关我屁事。

　　殊不知他们口中的美人儿其实并不是女孩子。

　　贺天咬着牙压下心中升起的怒火，本来答应小姨来帮忙却发现自己要假扮陪酒小姐已经够让人恼火的了，现在居然被当众调戏……

　　他伸手进裙子上的暗口袋，摸了摸里面的一包药粉，嘴角慢慢勾起一个弧度。

　　莫关山也不知道自己这是怎么了。

　　他今天总共只喝了三杯酒而已，却浑身发软，脑袋也有种热热涨涨的感觉。

　　靠在店门口目送蛇立那一群混账走远，抓了抓有些昏沉的脑袋。

　　身边的寸儿担忧地看了看他：“这么晚宿舍早门禁了，我家在附近，要不上我家去？”

　　莫关山朝他挥了挥手，一脸不耐烦：“别管我，我有地儿去。”

　　其实他只是在掩饰自己腿软而已。

　　等到寸儿也走远了，莫关山还是靠在门边的柱子上，浑身乏力。

　　他正盘算着今天怎么回去时，背后忽然传来一个声音：“挺会撩啊。”

　　莫关山下意识回头去看，看见斜上方出现了刚刚那个口罩“美女”的脸，声音却实打实是个爷们。

　　忽略掉那一丝奇怪的熟悉感，莫关山心里一咯噔：“呃，不好意思……”

　　“美女”慢悠悠取下口罩，眼神阴翳地看着他：“晚了。”

　　被架着扛去楼上房间的时候，莫关山才意识到事情真的糟糕透了。

　　“喂……混蛋，你是不是给我下了什么……”

　　越来越清晰的浑身发热和四肢乏力都在提醒他，接下来绝对不会有好事发生。

　　“啊，你猜？”穿裙子的某位恶劣地发言，踹开一间房门把人提溜到了床上。

　　莫关山被面朝下放在了纯白的被单上，刚想挣扎着起身，不料后颈被一只有力的大手扣住。

　　如蛇有七寸，莫关山的后颈就是一个敏感带，乍被完全覆盖，别说无法动弹，连带着耳朵都微微泛红。

　　“喂！放手！你干……”

　　话没有说完就听见耳朵后方几厘米的位置忽然传来一句低哑透着狠厉的男音：“你先动我的。”

　　潮湿温热的气流扑到耳垂上，惹得整个左半边身体都一阵控制不住的酥麻。

　　“喂……”

　　莫关山感觉越来越不好了。

　　男人的话像打开了奇怪的开关，热量从皮肤接触的地方传递到四肢百骸，再慢慢涌向小腹。异样的感觉升腾起来，他忽然感到嗓子干渴，全身热得难受。

　　下身忽然一凉，屁股和大腿最先接触到了空气。贺天连内裤一起一把扯下了莫关山的裤子，看着男人挣扎着双手交叠捂住屁股，莫名地有些好笑。

　　“混蛋！我操你大爷的，你敢就这么办了老子，老子今天……”

　　沾染了些许情潮的沙哑嗓音不改往日的锐气往外蹦着狠毒的字句，却有种委屈的感觉，说到一半竟然还卡壳了。

　　“嗯？”低沉许多的男音带笑地说道，“今天怎么样？”

　　说着将手伸进身下人的衬衫下摆，摸到胸前掐了一把。

　　“……”

　　莫关山胸口一疼条件反射地去抓贺天的手，却不想城门失守，被五根手指抚上了细嫩的山丘，一根拇指还微微掰开了他的臀缝。

　　“喂！”莫关山奋力一扭身翻了过来，伸出双手想阻止某人动作，却发现自己关节酸软发热，可用力气所剩无几，根本挡不住弯下身来的贺天。

　　湿热的吻落在颈间，与此同时下身忽然落入了他的掌中。  
　　  
　　全身的热浪忽然像找到了发泄口，呼啸地拔向顶峰。

　　本就有些抬头的部位在这人的揉搓之下彻底挺立起来。

　　“嗯……”莫关山呼吸一颤，情意不可控制地上涌，情不自禁想要摆动腰身，在这人手里摩擦。

　　莫关山想，自己刚刚喝的几杯酒一定都到了下腹，不然怎么会忽然变得这么热？

　　不只是那里，脑子也渐渐像被棉花塞住，只能感觉到越来越清晰的五根手指，包覆着自己……

　　然而包裹并没有持续多久，贺天的手指很快从服务转为了挑逗。有些粗糙的指尖故意划过玲口，感到身下人身体一阵颤抖却仍不为此感到满足，节骨分明又修长的手指转向那人阴茎根部，隔靴搔痒地摩挲着会阴和后方两颗。

　　湿湿热热的吻也逐渐从脖颈往下滑到了胸口，带起皮肤过电一般难以言喻的快感。

　　莫关山难耐地挺起腰身，却又被挑逗得不禁眯起眼睛，抬起下颚，脖子扬起一个漂亮的弧度。乳尖随着这个动作一点点探出早已被解开的衬衫边缘。

　　棕褐偏粉的一点触探到外界的冷空气，连边缘都起了些小疙瘩，贺天伸出舌尖挑了挑，莫关山的眉毛立刻皱了起来，嗓子里克制不住地低吟一声。

　　他忽然像被吓住了一样，惊恐地咬住了下唇。

　　然而贺天不会给他缓冲的机会，张口含住了那一点。粗砺的舌面摩擦过敏感的软肉，刺激得莫关山浑身一抖，溢出一声呻吟：“呜……”

　　贺天勾起一边嘴角，调笑道：“这么有感觉？”

　　莫关山喘着气，在情欲间抓到一丝清明：“艹你……”

　　“啧，”身上的男人俯视下来，“这可不行。”

　　左边大腿被人抓住，一使力便又被翻转成趴姿，大腿一圈被抓过的地方火辣辣地疼，却好像让他的前方更加难以忍受寂寞。

　　莫关山想在被子的褶皱上蹭蹭，却又感到臀部一道热切的目光，勉强忍下来，却又痒又羞。

　　身上所有那人碰过的地方都残留着火热的温度，可随着他的离开而开始感到寂寞得不行，一阵阵酥痒如蚂蚁啃噬，逼得莫关山想要落泪。

　　“嗯……喂……”

　　已经不再是阻拦了，声音里甚至带着些许撒娇的味道。

　　屁股不受控制地微微摇晃，腰也有些抬高，莫关山内心为此感到羞耻，然而后方逐渐窜上的热度却不容许他想那么多了。

　　衬衫下摆被扯高，甚至反过来拉过头顶，遮挡了视线，莫关山感到一阵焦躁和不安，背后凉嗖嗖的感觉并不好受。

　　忽然一点湿热的东西贴上了后颈，开始一点点沿着脊柱往下，一边舔吻，一边留下一道湿痕。

　　湿热微痒的感觉向下延伸，莫名让人有种被珍视的感觉。

　　莫关山的腰窝被亲得往下沉了沉，正以为会就此结束时，舌头又一点点来到了后方。

　　“喂……别！”

　　莫关山瞪大眼睛慌张地往前挪，却被扣住了腰。

　　湿滑的软肉覆了上去，缓慢地滑过，手指则配合着在肛口打转。

　　莫关山脑门发麻，羞耻带着眩晕控制了大脑，手指拽紧了被单，脚趾也不安地划动。

　　贺天满意地看见人羞得连臀瓣都带上了一丝粉红，舌尖一顶慢慢滑进了里面。

　　“啊……不要……”莫关山连脑袋也埋进了被子里。

　　房间里水声滋滋作响，莫关山浑身像过电一般微微颤抖，微妙的快感层层叠叠，发热发硬的前端抵在被单上，他怀疑要是再这么舔下去他就要毫无脸面地交代出来。

　　不过贺天才不打算让他现在就射，舌头在碾过一圈褶皱之后就退了出来，接着他掰开身下人因为刚刚的动作而有些合拢的双腿，让刚刚被舔过的地方暴露在空气之中，换成手指做着扩张。  
　　  
　　莫关山眼前被衬衫遮挡，这样未知的感觉更让人感到羞耻，后方被抠挖的感觉过于强烈，刚伸手想扯开，就感到下身传来一阵异样的微微疼痛。

　　“喂喂！你干嘛？”

　　贺天没有理会，他自顾自地将床头柜里取出来的小玩具一点点塞进松软的后穴，又把头上取下的发带绑上莫关山的阴茎根部，松紧刚好够不让他射出来又不至于太难受。

　　“干你啊。”

　　莫关山使出浑身力气挣扎着从衬衫里出来，两人大家一般在大床上换了个位置，变成了面对面的体位。

　　期间莫关山屁股里的那个东西顶的他忍不住发出呻吟，又不得不死死忍住。

　　莫关山眼眶发红地向上方看去。

　　贺天的假发落在他的肩上，他脸上妖孽的妆还没有掉，眼里水光滟潋，乍一看还以为是个情意正浓的女子。

　　莫关山目光下滑到他掀开的裙子下，粗硬发紫的阳具从普通的男式内裤里掏出来，顿时脊背发麻，欲要夺路而逃。

　　这一愣神的功夫，就被贺天拉过双腿，交叠起来，在大腿根部形成一个狭小的甬道。

　　冰凉的粘稠液体从上方滴下，沾满了甬道，连带着前方都因为这个温度而有些软下来。一只手伸过来抚了抚，又将这里搓得温热湿滑。

　　接着裙摆就落下来挡住了视线，莫关山只好抬头看向身上那人，白皙的脸上带着情潮的红晕，暧昧的喘息落在自己锁骨上，迷人又羞耻。

　　贺天按下了什么开关，后穴里那个存在感巨大的东西开始震动起来，让莫关山喉咙里发出不适的呻吟。

　　“啊……嗯呜”

　　粗大的性器滑入甬道，开始上下抽动，莫关山被力道带着在床上浮沉，粗硬的阴茎摩擦过他的会阴和双丸，快感一阵阵从发麻的后穴传来，滑落的些许液体沾到臀部，有些瘙痒。

　　贺天的头低垂下来，莫关山有些害怕他会听见自己快得不正常的心跳，这人给他的感觉很熟悉，也莫名心动。

　　“嗯嗯……呜……啊啊……”

　　自己什么时候变成喜欢女装大佬的变态了？

　　在电流过脑的情欲之间他胡思乱想道。

　　乳尖乍然传来的刺痛把他从走神中扯回，贺天用牙齿磨了磨软嫩的挺立，又用舌尖来回挑逗这颗初经人事的红豆。

　　腰间一抖，腹部抽紧，连下面绑着丝带的小兄弟都颤抖着溢出黏液。莫关山从来不知道自己的乳头竟然如此有感觉。

　　双手不知道应该放在哪里，那人威慑的眼神让他有种莫名的臣服欲望。不断被摩擦的会阴有些肿胀酸痛，却因为身上这个有若女子的男人和被遮挡的视线而转变为阵阵快感，被舔过的湿滑后方被震得仿佛快要不是自己的，前方抬着头的东西颤抖地流下眼泪。

　　室内回响着暧昧的水声、压抑的呻吟和床榻的嘎吱声。

　　煎熬的时间终于过去，贺天几下抽插之后便低吼一声射了出来，而莫关山的小腹前也被他自己的黏液大片沾湿。

　　他甚至有点庆幸自己被绑住了，不然就这样射出来他会羞愤到死掉。

　　贺天埋头在他颈窝喘了会儿气，才关掉了让莫关山不住呻吟的东西。

　　没等莫关山缓过劲来，玩具还在体内嗡嗡地震动，一条过小过紧的内裤就套了上来。

　　“小姨连着这套衣服一起给我的，怎样，棒不棒？”刚刚发泄过的男声沙哑而勾人，贺天食指勾起蕾丝边，在莫关山身上弹响，然后摘下假发将汗湿的头发尽数抚向后脑，不相称的精致脸蛋上带着恶劣的笑容。

　　莫关山低头一看，一条带着蕾丝蝴蝶结的女士情趣内裤穿在自己身上，挺立的前方被箍着微微探出裤头。

　　羞耻极了。

　　配合着后穴里的跳蛋，让人想射得发疯。

　　可贺天似乎并不感到满意，两手拽起裙子下摆将它脱了下来，莫关山见到他胯下那根粗壮仍然挺立，尺寸也是傲人，不由后方一紧。

　　接着那条裁剪复杂的裙子就铺天盖地地套到了自己身上。

　　“喂！”

　　一阵天旋地转。

　　莫关山好不容易从混乱中脱身，又被一把扯起来，软着腿走到房间的书桌旁，两手撑住才勉强没有摔倒。

　　身后那个高大的男人贴了上来，全裸使他身上的热度很轻易地传到莫关山身上。

　　裙摆被他从后面撩起来。

　　莫关山刚刚穿上的小内裤已经被他不断分泌的液体沾湿，甚至还滴滴哒哒地落在地毯上，而这一切都被贺天收入眼中。

　　莫关山满脸通红地绞了绞脚趾。

　　“可以啊，”而男人响在耳后的沙哑话语更加增添了这份羞耻，“摸别人屁股的人，自己已经这么湿了。”

　　“我那是……”莫关山颤抖的辩论没能进行下去，因为贺天的手已经摸上了他浑圆的屁股，修长有力的手施加了一点力度，按着里面的小玩具贴向莫关山的前列腺，并缓慢地上下抚摸。

　　带着热度的掌心贴着臀尖，抚摸之下带来奇异的快感，让莫关山情不自禁地想要更多，抖着腿抬高臀部。

　　“真骚。”贺天笑了笑，指尖向下游走，在后穴周围轻轻刮过一圈，径直来到莫关山的两枚卵蛋。

　　“嗯啊……呜……”

　　被揉搓睾丸的感受说不上来，但这种报复性的戏弄行为本身就足够莫关山恨不得找条地缝钻进去，他向后伸出一只手，无力地拽住贺天的手臂：“够了……别再……呜嗯！”

　　他忽然睁大双眼，瞳孔放大，不经意拔高了声调。

　　玩具被扯出来，取而代之的是贺天的两根手指，更深入，更绝情，一下按压在他的前列腺上。

　　莫关山手肘支撑着身体趴在桌面上，背后的人沾着润滑液一点点扩张了他的后穴，药物的作用使他全身肌肉放松，也令这个过程异常地迅速。

　　与此同时背后人温热的吻贴上颈侧，一点一点下滑至肩膀，柔软的嘴唇上带着意想不到的温柔缱绻。

　　贺天的另一只手从无袖女仆外裙宽大的侧面袖边伸进去，揉搓莫关山胸前两点，直玩得他喘息连连。

　　“我要进去了。”贺天在莫关山耳边的声音忽然变得很哑很哑，莫关山来不及去想其他任何事，就措不及防被他的肉柱贯穿。

　　“呃啊！”

　　贺天没有戴套，以最原始的状态闯入了莫关山的丛林，细嫩的粘膜紧紧包覆上来，让他忍不住开始了原始的冲撞。

　　“嗯……嗯……嗯……呜……”莫关山被顶弄得说不出话来，贺天每一次抽出插入他的肠壁都依恋地紧贴上去，他几乎可以描绘出男人那里的形状，以及上面蜿蜒的经络。

　　带着些弧度的阴茎摩擦过他的前列腺，带起一阵酥麻的快感攀上头顶，逼得莫关山眼角迸出泪花。

　　男人每一次抽插都顶到他的敏感处，快感强烈到支持不住。

　　欢愉的浪潮爬上喉头，争相挤出齿缝，化作室内暧昧的呻吟声。

　　“呜嗯……啊……啊哈……嗯……啊……”

　　莫关山腿软得几乎要站不住，又在男人狂风暴雨般的捣干中晃动不稳，前面挺直的阴茎也随之前后摇摆，全靠腰肢上贺天的双手才勉强没有摔倒。

　　莫关山忍不住求饶道：“别……呜……不要了……”

　　“……”贺天也动作得辛苦，莫关山的腰不住地往下掉，他回头看了看，双手手环抱住了莫关山的腰。“踩我脚上。”

　　莫关山依言做了，左右两只脚分别踩上了贺天的左右脚背。

　　上半身忽然变轻，贺天托着他走到了床边，肉茎在肠道里滑动，发出咕叽的水声。

　　满室的旖旎被这个动作打断，却又因为这个动作而愈演愈烈。

　　莫关山把自己埋在被子里，仿佛能感受到那如有实质的温柔落到自己身上，背后灼热的视线好似带着万般情思，化作点点如花瓣般的轻吻落在敏感的耳后、颈侧、肩膀、蝴蝶骨……

　　肩膀被小心掰着翻过身来，莫关山的视线落入了一双为情所困的黑色眼眸中，那里面的痛苦和深情缠绕住他，令他无法逃离。

　　轻柔的吻如蝴蝶一般落在额头，接着是眉间、鼻梁，再接着便是嘴唇。

　　蝴蝶突然化作猛兽发起进攻，莫关山感到嘴唇被吮吸啃咬，带着情绪的舌头破城而入，掠走空气与津液，带着他走向黑夜深处的狂欢。

　　下体的交媾再度开始，粗暴的手指将他的大腿张到极限，肉棒在他体内进出，拍打出色情淫迷的烈火燃情。

　　“呜嗯……啊……啊……”

　　两人的喘息和呻吟交织在一起，再也分不清到底是情动还是意合。

　　射出的时候黑发的男人咬住了莫关山的耳垂，眉目紧蹙，捏着黑色发带的手紧抱着怀里不断颤抖的人，莫关山不知何时攀上他肩膀的手也抽搐地收紧，留下一道道红痕，白浊沾染在两具缠绕的身体之间，沾满秽物的裙子与被单一起落在地上，室内浮动的带着热度的情潮却仍滞留不散。

　　“我爱你。”看着快要昏睡过去的莫关山，贺天轻声说道。

　　后记（第二天）

　　莫关山醒来的时候看见了一张无比熟悉的脸，吓得他一下子弹坐起来，腰背却立刻以酸痛的感觉提出抗议，他忍不住地喊出声：“啊嘶！”

　　贺天微微睁开了眼睛，侧过身撑起脑袋看着这人狼狈的模样，忍不住勾起了嘴角：“行啊你，在学校追你大半年了都还那么别扭，这出来之后可不一回事啊？”　

　　接着又一脸严肃地说：“离蛇立那家伙远点，他不是你能糊弄得来的。”

　　莫关山羞愤地看着他，欲要下床夺门而出，却因行动迟缓而被贺天拉了回来，塞进被子，好好再教育一下什么叫“外冷内骚”。

 

the end


End file.
